


Cupcakes and Kisses

by wisp_of_a_spook



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Cupcakes, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Parker wants to make cupcakes. Eliot does his best to prevent any disasters in the kitchen. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Parker, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 11





	Cupcakes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> Written for Ultra on dreamwidth's 2020stockings.

"I'm going to make cupcakes!"

Five simple, innocent words.

And yet they struck fear into Eliot's heart.

He scrambled up from the couch, abandoning the football game he'd been looking forward to all week. He darted into the kitchen, skidding on the linoleum in his socks.

"Parker, no!"

Too late.

With a mischievous giggle, Parker turned the mixer on full speed. A mushroom cloud of flour poofed into the air.

Eliot coughed, waving his hand back and forth to clear the air. By the time he could see Parker, she had already scooped up the container of rainbow sprinkles, whipped off the lid and was just about to upend the whole thing into the mixing bowl.

Eliot caught her around the waist. "Oh, no you don't."

Parker squirmed but he didn't let go. He buried his face in her neck, peppering kisses up to her cheek and she squealed with laughter. Then Eliot plucked the sprinkles out of her grip.

"No fair," Parker said, feigning a pout. "You distracted me."

She grabbed for the sprinkles. Eliot held them out of reach.

"Remember what happened the last time you made cupcakes?" he said.

"That wasn't my fault."

"You're not setting the kitchen on fire again, Parker."

"That only happened once!"

 _Four times,_ Eliot thought. But arguing that point would only make Parker even more determined to prove him wrong. He had to switch tactics and fast.

"How about a deal?"

Parker went still. She tilted her head, shooting a sideways look at him.

"I'm listening," she said, her eyes narrowed. "It better be good."

Eliot shifted to splay his hand flat against her stomach. He slipped his thumb under the hem of her t-shirt until he found her warm, smooth skin.

"Why don't we make cupcakes together? And when it's all over, with no kitchen fires in sight, you can rub it in my face and say I told you so."

Parker plucked at Eliot's sleeve as she considered. She eyed the container of sprinkles in his other hand. He let his palm wander a little higher under her shirt, his thumb grazing her ribs where he knew she was the slightest bit ticklish.

A faint smile flickered across her lips but she quickly turned her head away. She twisted out of his grip and faced him, all seriousness now.

"Only if I get to lick the spoon," she said.

"You always lick the spoon anyway."

"And I'm in charge of the frosting," Parker added.

"Wait a minute," Eliot countered. "You lick the spoon and you frost the cupcakes?"

"Don't forget the mixing, too. I like that part. It gets all squished together and gooey. That's my job."

"Then what do I get to do?"

Parker grinned and bounced up on her toes with a quick kiss to the corner of Eliot's mouth

"Sit there and look pretty," she replied and twirled away, humming a tune all her own.

It didn't take long before the kitchen looked like a hurricane had ripped through in a baking frenzy. Parker whisked off with whatever random ingredient took her fancy at the time – a handful of grapes, a box of Fruit Loops, the pepper shaker, a bottle of Tabasco sauce – and headed for the mixing bowl.

There was a recipe…somewhere. Under a layer of flour dust, baking trays, and scattered cooking utensils. But Parker was never one for following the guidelines anyway.

Eliot did his best to replace each bizarre ingredient of Parker's whimsy with something more suitable – half a cup of sugar, two eggs, a teaspoon of cinnamon – as she breezed past him. Cupcake batter was streaked in her hair and bright blue frosting smeared across her forearm. When she hoisted herself up to perch on the countertop, sprinkles skittered like tiny pebbles with a soft tinkling sound. She punched in the numbers on the oven timer as she licked at the batter-covered spoon.

"Fifty minutes," she said. "That should be long enough."

Eliot ratcheted the numbers down. "Let's start with ten minutes and go from there."

Parker brandished the spoon in his face.

"I don't think you trust me," she said.

Eliot planted his hands on the counter at her hips.

"I never said that."

She poked him in the chest. "Didn't have to."

Before Parker could withdraw, Eliot caught her hand. He pressed a kiss into her palm and her skin tasted as sweet as sugar.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend a little time with my girl in the kitchen," he said.

A flush of rosy pink swept up Parker's cheeks at _my girl._ Even after being together for three years, it never failed to make her blush. She hooked two fingers into the collar of Eliot's t-shirt and pulled him between her knees.

"You could have just said so," she replied.

The spoon clattered to the counter as she kissed him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Eliot encircled his hands around her waist, sliding his palms underneath her shirt and up the smoothness of her back.

He forgot about football games and cupcakes and kitchen fires. He forgot about the sprinkles scattered everywhere and the flour coating every inch of every surface, including his clothes and Parker's hair.

The faint sweetness of cupcake batter still lingered on Parker's lips when she laughed against his mouth.


End file.
